2814universefandomcom-20200214-history
Daidouji Tomoyo
The following is Daidouji Tomoyo's Bingo Book Entry Full Name: Daidouji Tomoyo Known Aliases: Little Purple Ravager, Li'l Missy, Scary Girl, Pope of the First Church of Sakura, Harm, The Unholy Terror Alignment: Lawful Evil ECL: '''666 '''Religion: Sakuraism. Church founder. Family: Daidouji Sonomi (Mother), Kinimoto Sakura, Kinimoto Touya (Second Cousins?) Affiliations: '''on the Board of Directors of the Daidouji Toy Corporation, as well as being a major stockholder in several companies such as Lexcorp, Wayne Enterprises, S.T.A.R. Labs, etc. Has a contract as an unspecified design consultant for Big Science Action. A member of the Japanese Olympic Pistol Shooting Team. '''Background: the only daughter of Daidouji Sonomi by an unknown father– all attempts to ascertain the identity of her male progenitor, or even if she had a male progenitor, has led to failure– Tomoyo Daidouji was initially home-schooled because of her mother's not-unfounded worries that she would become the target of kidnapping. At the time, Sonomi still did not have a controlling interest in the company that would later bear her name, and some of her rivals were rumored to have criminal connections. At an early age, she was educated in self-defense by several hand-picked individuals, among them Maj. Slade Wilson, David Cain, Tatsumiya Mana, Floyd Lawton, Lara Croft, Cassandra Wu-san, Aoyama Tsuruko, with several others undocumented. It is know she is a practitioner of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, also more commonly known as Anything Goes Martial Arts. It is unknown where she learned this or who taught it to her, although it is possible she is the style's originator. Daidouji Tomoyo is often accompanied by a retinue of bodyguards who have been identified as practitioners of the Hidden Leaf style of Ninja Arts. Her first attempted kidnapping was during a school fieldtrip, after her mother decided to finally place her in public education. She was kidnapped under the cover of a fire alarm, though she was later found unharmed. Her kidnapper had apparently had an accident, breaking his wrist and causing his firearm to inadvertently discharge into his head. Five times. All between his eyes. She is on several international watch lists for her purchase of several high-powered explosive munitions. Ostensibly, this is because her mother developed a taste for explosive rocket fire during her own self-defense training and these munitions were intended as a birthday gift, but this does not explain her personal purchase of thousand smoke detectors. She is often seen in the company of the girl identified as Kinomoto Sakura, who is possibly her second cousin. The girl has been identified as a high-level metahuman of possibly magical origin. All attempts to retrieve this girl, however, have led to several tragic accidents wherein the entire operation accidentally broke their wrists, causing their firearms to accidentally discharge into their heads. Five times. All between the eyes. Since the 36th incident, a moratorium has been placed on all attempts. Some charges have been levied against her for questionably pornographic lolicon videos she has posted online, to no conclusive end. Trivia *Tomoyo will eventually get a Star Sapphire ring. *She will also produce contained tactical nuclear explosives that are simple enough for Archer to Trace. *Tomoyo is the founder of the First Church of Sakura.